


Tell Her How You Really Feel

by Dragonsrule18



Series: The Papyrisk Chronicles [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Adult Frisk (Undertale), Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Good W. D. Gaster, I'm Going To Make That A Tag Dammit, Love Confessions, POV Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) Being Papyrus, Papyrus (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Parent W. D. Gaster, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Romantic Fluff, Though It's Only Mentioned Slightly In This Particular Story, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Void Dad Is Best Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: Papyrus wants to confess his feelings to Frisk, but isn't sure exactly how.  A little advice from his dad is just what he needs.  Papyrisk fluff with a saved Dadster.





	Tell Her How You Really Feel

**Author's Note:**

> After a hell of a long time, I've finally finished this fic I've had sitting on my Doc Manager. It's a sequel to Simmer and set just before It's So Big! but can be read alone.
> 
> I'd like to thank LastOneOfMyKind. Without her help and providing me with inspiration, this fic would have probably remained in my Doc Manager until the cows came home. She's a new writer and has written some awesome Papyrus centric and Papyrisk fics, so be sure to check her stuff out!

Tell Her How You Really Feel

After a hell of a long time, I've finally finished this fic I've had sitting on my Doc Manager. It's a sequel to Simmer and set just before It's So Big! but can be read alone.

I'd like to thank LastOneOfMyKind. Without her help and providing me with inspiration, this fic would have probably remained in my Doc Manager until the cows came home. She's a new writer and has written some awesome Papyrus centric and Papyrisk fics, so be sure to check her stuff out!

...

"Here's what you should do. See this jar of olives?" Sans pointed to a jar of olives on the counter.

Papyrus groaned, slightly regretting telling Sans about his dilemma. He could see where this was going. "SANS..."

"C'mon, bro, let me finish. Give her this and tell her..."OLIVE you." Sans suggested.

"SANS! THAT WAS TERRIBLE! AND FRISK HATES OLIVES, SO THAT'S NOT GOING TO BE PROPERLY ROMANTIC!"

"Okay, okay. Hmm...Here." Sans opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of mustard. "Hold this and say, "I MUSTARD the courage to tell you I love you."

Papyrus facepalmed.

"Or...How about this?" He switched the mustard for a container of strawberries. "Frisk loves strawberries. Cover these in some chocolate and give them to her. Tell her you love her BERRY much."

Papyrus sighed. "REMIND ME NOT TO ASK YOU FOR ADVICE IN THE KITCHEN."

"I don't have anything to...COUNTER that." Sans teased, pointing at the counter.

"SANS, PLEASE! THIS IS SERIOUS! NOW...I HAVE TO ADMIT, THE CHOCOLATE COVERED STRAWBERRIES WERE A GREAT IDEA, BUT I NEED TO FIND THE PERFECT WAY TO TELL HER...I need to do this right, Sans..." Papyrus's voice softened as he looked at the ground.

Sans pulled his brother into a hug. "Aww, Paps, she's going to like it now matter what way you tell her. I know she likes you back. She's just waiting for you to be ready. Just tell her. Everything will be okay."

"What if she doesn't like me like that? What if I blew it four years ago when I rejected her?" Papyrus whispered. "What if it ruins our friendship if I tell her and she doesn't..."

"Paps...Paps, calm down. First of all, she does like you back. She doesn't flirt with any of her other friends now, does she?"

"Well...no."

"And even in the chance she doesn't, it wouldn't wreck your friendship. She cares way too much for you. You mean a lot to her."

This made Papyrus feel a little better and the skeleton relaxed some. 'YOU'RE RIGHT SANS! OUR FRIENDSHIP IS TOO STRONG TO EVER BREAK AND I WAS SILLY TO WORRY ABOUT THAT!"

Sans was glad to see him relax. "See? It'll all be fine, bro. Just tell her how you feel and everything will work out from there."

Papyrus gave him a hug. "THANK YOU, SANS! YOU'RE THE BEST BROTHER EVER."

Sans returned the hug. "Heh, I know."

...

Gaster was working in his office when he heard a soft knock on the door.

 **"Come in."** he called in Wingdings.

 **Papyrus stepped in rather timidly. "Hey, Dad, can I ask you something?"** he asked, using Wingdings as well.

**"Of course. Ask me anything."**

**"How did you ask Mom out?"**

Gaster blushed a little. **"Well, I might have gotten nervous and asked so fast that it took three tries for her to understand me..."**

 **"Really?"** Papyrus asked, surprised.

Gaster nodded sheepishly. **"And surprisingly enough, your mother still said yes."**

**"So...hypothetically, if I was to like someone, how would I ask her out in a way that's really, really romantic and cool?"**

Gaster gave him a smile. **"I'm guessing you're finally asking out Frisk?"**

 **"Yes..."** Papyrus then blinked. **"How did you know?"**

**"You two are very obvious with your feelings. Also, Undyne and Alphys have a bet going on how soon you're going to ask her."**

Papyrus blushed a little. **"Well...I wanted to ask her tomorrow. I'm just not sure how yet."**

 **"Why not take her on a picnic? That's where I took your mom on our first date."** Gaster suggested. "M **ake her all of her favorite foods, get a radio for some romantic music, maybe a little gift, and tell her whenever it feels right. Just don't dump an entire plate of potato salad on yourself like I did."** he joked.

 **"That sounds like a great idea, dad! Thanks!"** Papyrus told him happily and gave him a hug. Gaster happily hugged back and then Papyrus went off to prepare for tomorrow's "Romantic Confession Day."

Though he decided not to bring potato salad, just in case.

...

Papyrus took a deep breath as he headed towards Frisk's house to pick her up, excited, but also still extremely nervous. Her gift was tucked safely in his pocket and he had left early to get everything ready, setting up the picnic in a spot that was very special to them both. He hoped she would like it. As he headed up her sidewalk, he again tried to steady his nerves and knocked on her door.

Frisk opened the door. "Hey, Papyrus!" she said happily, giving him the special smile she reserved just for him. Her brown eyes were sparkling and she was dressed casually in the orange and green Cool Dudette shirt he had made her for Christmas one year and a pair of jean shorts. She was so adorable that he was tongue-tied for a second.

"Thanks so much for inviting me out to lunch. I'm starving... Hey, are you okay?" she asked, of course noticing that he looked nervous. Frisk could read him like a book after all.

"HUH? OH! OF COURSE I'M OKAY, HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS OKAY!" he told her, giving her a smile.

She frowned a little. "Are you sure?"

"OF COURSE! I'M JUST...REALLY EXCITED TO SPEND SOME TIME WITH YOU." He meant this one hundred percent, and Frisk relaxed a little.

"I am too. We haven't gotten to spend much time with each other these last few weeks." she agreed. "Stupid final exams and senior projects...Well at least now we have all summer to spend together." She grinned happily at him and wrapped an arm around him. He returned the smile and hugged her back.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

He grinned. "IT'S A SURPRISE."

She playfully pouted. "Do I at least get a hint?"

"NOPE! BUT YOU'LL FIND OUT IN A SECOND ANYWAY. DO YOU MIND IF I SHORTCUT US THERE?"

"Not as long as we don't end up in my shower." she teased and Papyrus blushed, remembering the goof he had made when his dad and Sans were first teaching him to shortcut. He had been so excited about his first successful shortcut that when he was preparing to do it a second time, he had been thinking excitedly about showing his new power to Frisk.

So his magic decided to show it to Frisk by taking him next door to where Frisk was.

Which happened to be in the shower.

It made the top of his very, very long list of "Most Embarrassing Things I've Ever Done."

And Sans had teased him with shower puns for days...

But he would not goof this time and end up in Frisk's shower on this, the most special of days! Instead he grinned widely. "NOT THIS TIME, MY DEAR HUMAN! I HAVE A MUCH BETTER PLACE IN MIND!"

"I trust you." she said with a smile and took his hand, and he gave it an affectionate squeeze before they teleported away.

...

Frisk stumbled slightly as they landed and Papyrus caught hold of her gently, steadying her. She thanked him as she looked around, taking in the sights.

They were on the peak of Mt. Ebott, exactly where they had first seen the sunset when they had gone up to the surface. Papyrus had spread out a soft blue picnic blanket on the ground. A wicker picnic basket rested in the center of the blanket, along with a crystal vase full of violets, Frisk's favorite flower. A portable radio sat on a rock nearby, playing soft music.

"Papyrus, this is amazing..." Frisk breathed and gave him a huge hug. He blushed, though she didn't see it, and hugged her back.

"NYEH HEH HEH! I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT! I WANTED TODAY TO BE SPECIAL!"

She grinned. "Best surprise ever."

He pouted playfully. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID THE MODEL DRONE I BOUGHT YOU FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY AND FLEW UP TO YOUR WINDOW AT DAWN WAS THE BEST SURPRISE EVER."

"Well, they're both the best surprises ever." Frisk defended with a grin.

'CAN'T ARGUE WITH THAT, HUMAN." he conceded with a smile as he opened the picnic basket, passing her a club sandwich, her favorite. She thanked him again as she took it, and he scooped some pasta salad on her plate. However, when he got himself some pasta salad, he missed and dumped some pasta salad down the front of his shirt.

Wow. He really WAS his father's son.

Frisk giggled and handed him a napkin. "Was it not sticking to your ribs?" she teased.

"WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY. I'M A SKELETON. EVERYTHING GOES RIGHT THROUGH ME." he joked back as he cleaned himself up.

Frisk burst out laughing. "And people say you hate puns."

"WELL, SOME OF SANS'S CAN BE TERRIBLE WHEN HE'S NOT TRYING, BUT A REALLY GOOD PUN CAN BE IT'S OWN RE-WORD." he said with a grin and Frisk giggled harder.

They talked happily as they ate, and Frisk's eyes lit up as he showed her the chocolate covered strawberries he had made her, double dipped in rich milk chocolate and drizzled with dark and white chocolate. "Wow! Papyrus, you're spoiling me."

'AND THE SPOILING'S NOT OVER YET, MY DEAR FRISK!" he told her and pulled out her gift, a small box wrapped in shiny silver paper with sparkles, tied with a light blue ribbon.

Frisk's eyes were wide. "This whole picnic and a gift too?! That's so sweet!" Her eyes then widened even further and her smile became a worried expression. "Wait, is this our Friendship Anniversary? I thought that was next Friday! I had it all planned out! I was going to..."

"CALM DOWN, HUMAN. IT'S NOT OUR FRIENDSHIP ANNIVERSARY. THAT'S NEXT FRIDAY LIKE YOU SAID." he reassured her and Frisk calmed down, looking sheepish about nearly spoiling her secret Friendship Anniversary plans.

"So what's the occasion?" she asked curiously. "Did I miss something?"

"NO YOU DIDN'T." he told her. 'OPEN YOUR GIFT FIRST, AND THEN I'LL TELL YOU."

She nodded and opened the gift carefully, not wanting to damage the pretty paper. After unwrapping it and opening the box, her eyes went wide.

It was a silver locket shaped like a heart with a violet very carefully engraved on the front. "Papyrus...it's so beautiful..."

"OPEN IT." he told her.

Frisk opened it carefully and smiled at what was inside. Papyrus had added two of his favorite pictures, both from Frisk's birthday. In one, he was flying her new drone with her, their hands both on the remote as they laughed happily, the drone flying just above them. The second was a picture of Frisk with her family and all of her monster friends. All of them were smiling widely.

Frisk had tears in her eyes. "Papyrus, thank you so much. This gift...this day...it's all been incredible." she told him.

'YOU'RE WELCOME, FRISK." he said with a smile, then shuffled nervously.

"Papyrus, are you sure you're okay?" Frisk asked gently.

"Can I talk to you about something?" he asked, his voice becoming soft.

"Of course." she told him, still looking worried.

He gently took her hands. "Human...I'd like to talk to you about some complex feelings. The joy of finding someone who is your best friend, who cares about you. The safe feeling about being able to talk to them about anything. The admiration of how simply wonderful and beautiful and amazing they are. The feeling of...completeness...that you feel around them. The rush of wanting to hold them in your arms and kiss them whenever they give you that special smile that they have just for you. All those feelings...are what I'm having for you right now."

He looked down. "Frisk, I really, really like you. As more than just friends. And, if you're still willing, would you like to go on another date with me?"

He looked up at her and saw that her eyes were filled with tears. He felt awful. What if she didn't feel the same way and didn't want to tell him because he had put so much effort into this and because she didn't want to lose his friendship? "Frisk, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you!"

She finally found her voice. "Papyrus..."

But he was in such a panic he talked right over her. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way! I won't get mad or stop being your friend if you say no!"

"Papyrus..."

"I care about you, Frisk. I want you to be happy, not sad...I..."

"Papyrus!" She literally jumped into his arms and the next thing he knew, soft lips were gently pressed against his teeth.

His teeth tingled and he felt sparks fill him at the soft kiss. He returned it gently, magic swirling around him. He let it react and it flowed to his teeth, making it feel for her like he was kissing her back.

She pulled away after a moment, blushing. "Sorry. That was probably a little too forward."

"I liked it, human." he was quick to reassure her.

She relaxed a little, feeling better. "Well, what I was trying to say before I thought it might be more effective to tackle kiss you, was that my answer is yes. I'd love to go on another date with you." She smiled up at him. "My feelings for you never went away, Papyrus.'

He looked down. "I'm sorry I rejected you the first time." he told her softly.

"I'm not." she told him. He looked at her in confusion, and she clarified, "We weren't ready then. You weren't sure of your feelings, and I wasn't exactly in a good mental place." she told him softly, and he knew she was remembering the timeline before this one. "Because we waited, we got to be closer, and our bond got to be stronger. If we had jumped right into romance back then, we might not have lasted. And I...well...I want this, you and I, to last." she admitted softly.

"I do too." Papyrus told her and held her close. She smiled and snuggled up. "SO CAN I CALL YOU MY GIRLFRIEND NOW?" he asked.

She grinned. "Of course! But you already did six months ago when we got your dad back and you were introducing me to him."

He blushed and playfully poked her. "HEY, I SAID GIRL FRIEND! DAD JUST DIDN'T HEAR THE INVISIBLE SPACE!"

She giggled. "I know, I know. His face was still hilarious though."

Papyrus laughed and nodded in agreement. "SO WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME OVER TOMORROW NIGHT SO WE CAN HAVE OUR SECOND FIRST DATE?"

"I'd love to. But isn't this a date?" she asked, gesturing at the picnic.

He shook his head. "NO HUMAN, THIS IS A ROMANTIC CONFESSION DAY! FOR IT TO BE A DATE, WE BOTH HAVE TO KNOW THE ENTIRE TIME THAT IT'S A DATE! IT'S AN OFFICIAL DATING RULE!"

"I'm not sure that's an actual rule, but I won't argue." she said and snuggled into him, then grinned. "Is there any rule against kissing on Romantic Confession Days?"

"NO, I DON'T BELIEVE THAT THERE IS." Papyrus told her with a grin of his own, leaning down to kiss her, his soul shining in happiness.

...

Please review and let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
